beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Albert Einstein
Albert Einstein was a German-born theoretical physicist who challenged many of the prevailing modes of scientific thought for his generation. He is responsible for breaking through the barriers that held classical, Newtonian physics back with his incisive intellect and keen imagination. His ideas gave birth to the field of Quantum Physics and revolutionised Cosmology, not to mention leading to nuclear physics and many other concepts. Relationships Peers Jung and Schrödinger Einstein and Freud Family Einstein's Children Academia After leaving Germany, Einstein worked at Princeton University in New Jersey, and had done three visiting professorships to Caltechhttp://archives.caltech.edu/about/fastfacts.html. Racism http://time.com/5314704/einstein-diaries-racism/ Astrology Birth Chart Einstein was born on March 14, 1879 at 11:30AM in Ulm, Germany. Astrotheme.com gives his birth chart as below: He was a solar Pisces, Cancer rising with his moon in Sagittarius. He had a very full 10th house, which is strongly associated with having a famous and notable destiny, with its associations with public life and career. With his Midheaven joining his Sun in Pisces, and some strong aspects between his Sun, Mars and Pluto, his Pisces traits were emphasised strongly, giving him the appearance of a 'sensitive dreamer' rather than a bold, arrogant scientist like his successor Richard Feynman. Aspects Jupiter opposite Uranus: Einstein and I share this aspect, which is named "The Unsatisfied Seeker" by AstroMatrix.comThe Unsatisfied Seeker http://astromatrix.org/Horoscopes/Planet-Aspects/Jupiter-Opposition-Uranus#/. The description of the aspect fits Einstein's disatisfaction with life in post-WWI Germany and decision to pursue scientific knowledge passionately. The title might aptly describe why Einstein's life ended with him still fundamentally unsatisfied with so much in the state of modern physics, despite all of the groundbreaking shifts he initiated. Transits 19030921 Solar Eclipse https://www.astrologysoftware.com/download/eclipse_charts.pdf Sep 21, 1903 4:39 AM Total Solar Eclipse at 27° Virgo activated both Einstein's Sun (23° Pisces) and Pluto (24° Taurus), as well as his Mars (27° Capricorn). Even to some extent his Jupiter (27° Aquarius). 19350716 Lunar Eclipse https://www.astrologysoftware.com/download/eclipse_charts.pdf Jul 16, 1935 5:00 AM Total Umbral Eclipse at 22° Capricorn (Sun at 22° Cancer). Again this activated all the planets seen activated by the 19030921 Solar Eclipse (Sun in Pisces, Pluto in Taurus, Mars in Capricorn and Jupiter in Aquarius). Numerology 14/03/1879 5 + 3 + 7 [= 15 [= [[Life Path 6] :"The Life Path 6 suggests that you entered this plane with tools to become the ultimate nurturer, and a beacon for truth, justice, righteousness, and domesticity. Your paternal, or maternal, as the case may be, instincts with a 6 Life Path exceed all others by a considerable margin. Whether in the home or in the work place, you are the predominant caretaker and family head. ... You are idealistic and must feel useful to be happy. The main contribution you make is that of advice, service, and ever present support. You are a humanitarian of the first order. It is your role to serve others, and you start in the home environment. 1905 was a personal 5-year for Einstein (5+3+6=14 (me=2016, 2007) :"You’re coming out of a year that required a lot of endurance. [... :Ultimately, the idea is that whatever you’ve worked so hard at putting into place is now going to offer you a solid platform from which to launch into some expansive change. :The year holds great potential to be a red-letter time for any adventurous pursuits you’ve been dreaming about. It’s the perfect year for extra travel, especially if the excursions challenge your sense of fearless abandon or bring up some fear or trepidation. ... : “Freedom” is your siren call and anything related to cultivating and acting upon your idea of freedom is your primary action item this year. :The warning label reads like this: Make sure you harness in all the opportunities coming your way, and use some focus and self-discipline along the way, or the year will jet by without much to show for it." Quantum Theory (coming soon) Einstein's explanation of the photoelectric effect in terms of 'quantised units of light energy, known as photons, striking individual electrons in a metal was foundational to the development of quantum theory. Later, when the theory began to take on probabilistic elements to describe the statistical nature of these quantised wave-particles, Einstein began to object strongly to the indeterminism of the developing theory: "From the point of view of principles, I absolutely do not believe in a statistical basis for physics in the sense of quantum mechanics, despite the singular success of the formalism of which I am well aware. I do not believe such a theory can be made general relativistic. Aside from that, I consider the renunciation of the spatio-temporal setting for real events to be idealistic-spiritualistic. This epistemology-soaked orgy ought to come to an end. No doubt, however, you smile at me and think that, after all, many a young whore turns into an old praying sister, and many a young revolutionary becomes an old reactionary." - June 17 letter to Schrödinger.|Ryckman (2017):/Taylor&Francis/Einstein> References Category:Philosophers Category:Physicists Category:Quantum Physicists Category:History Category:Historical Astrology Category:Jupiter in Aquarius Category:Sun in Pisces Category:Sun in H10 Category:Moon in Sagittarius Category:Moon in H6 Category:Cancer-rising Category:Pluto in Taurus Category:Pluto in H11 Category:NN in Aquarius Category:NN in H8 Category:Year of the Rabbit Category:Earth-Rabbit Category:Pisces-Rabbit Category:Pisces-Sagittarius Category:Cancer+Pisces Category:Cancer/Sagittarius Category:Mercury in Aries Category:Mercury in H10 Category:Venus in Aries Category:Venus in H10 Category:Mars in Capricorn Category:Mars in H7 Category:Jupiter in H9 Category:Saturn in Aries Category:Saturn in H10 Category:Uranus in Virgo Category:Uranus in H3 Category:Neptune in Taurus Category:Neptune in H11 Category:Lilith in Aries Category:Lilith in H10 Category:Chiron in Taurus Category:Chiron in H11 Category:Ceres in Taurus Category:Ceres in H11 Category:Pallas in Aries Category:Pallas in H10 Category:Vesta-rising Category:Vesta in Cancer Category:Vesta in H1 Category:Life Path 6 Category:Pisces-6